Stealing The Moon
by dreamdancer96
Summary: Takes place 7 years after BD. Renesmee is all grown up and starting High School. Starting all over is harder for her than it seemed. Old enemies pose a threat to her loved ones. New feelings are found while a war rages in her world and shes the cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

The sun felt warm against my rosy cheeks, as I sat along the white sand beach. Even though my life was in grave danger, I only felt warm. Content. A weird thing to feel when you are risking your families life. Then I felt it, the pain seethed within my heart. Just waiting to burst. I held it back. _No need for tears_, I told myself. I heard my family talking inside the open house. Arguing over me, always over me. I was useless, and I knew it. Someone's hand touched my back.

Jacob sat beside me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I lied, I was a bad liar, just like my mother.

"Jake, I'm useless. The reason why we are here is because of me..."My voice cracked, and I couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

"No, Ness, the reason we are here is because we all love you. And we want to protect you, because you are so special." He brushed his fingers along my check, catching my streaming tears.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and curled into a ball. Life, was so unfair, and I was just seeing that. I had seen it many times before, but my life was different. It was just like me, unique.

**1. Eveready's A New Day**

I woke in the morning, like I always did. While my family had spent the night, not sleeping. I hurried down-stairs to get my breakfast from Grandma Esme. I smelled the aroma before I saw the delicious pancakes with blueberries. Jake and mines favorite. Of course Jake was already chewing down on them at the breakfast bar.

I took a seat beside him and grabbed a plate.

"Good morning, dear." Esme greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning Grandma," I spoke with a mouth full. She just laughed her motherly laugh and left us alone to eat.

Jake and I were the only ones in the house that eat, beside the occasional human, or werewolf. Jake nudged my side playfully getting my attention. I nudged him back in the ribs. That action just about threw him off his stool.

He winced, "Ow Nessie. You're getting stronger every day."

" Sorrry, but finally, it took long enough." I joked. He smiled back at me.

"Good morning!" Alice's shrill voice filled the kitchen as she danced over to us, and kissed my cheek and patted Jake's head.

"Hello Alice." Jacob murmured a 'hello'. He was still getting used to living with vampires, especially one like

Alice.

"Where is mom and dad?" I questioned, "I havent seen them all morning." Usually they hugged me right when I got up.

"Hunting, they want to be well feed before we go to school for the first day. That reminds me Nessie I picked out an outfit for your first day.

"Alice that's not nessa..." She cut me off.

"Oh yes it is, you have to look gorgeous on your first day."

"Okay but no dresses with frills..." Jake stifled a laugh.

"I'd like to see that." He said.

"You have remember Christmas 2009?"

"Oh yeah that 'Little Bo Peep' dress..." He stopped himself when he met Alice's glare.

"Okay Alice, take me to the dungeon..."

"It's really not that bad," she soothed, pulling me upstairs to my bedrooms walk-in closet.

She shoved a Marc Jacob's oversized gray cardigan with lace, a Burberry Blouse, in navy blue, Armani Exchange Distressed Jeans, and Black Booties with a navy blue patent clutch.

"Wow Alice. I have to say I kind of like it..."I said after I looked in the mirror after I had it on. Alice styled my long bronze locks, and gave me bangs.

"Now you so blend in." She cooed, walking back to examine me. "Ooh I almost forgot you have to blend in so have this, it's what all the teens have."

She pulled out a jewel-covered touch-screen I-phone.

"Oh that is pretty." I grabbed it and stuffed it in my clutch.

"I think your ready Renesmee," She smiled, "Time to go."

Alice took my hand and pulled down the ivory steps, to where the rest of my family waited. The arms of my mother greeted me.

"Good Morning Baby," She cooed, kissing my forehead.

"Morning Momma."

My father took me in his arms, and he kissed me all over my face.

"Watch it dad, I just put make-up on," I laughed.

"My little girls' growing up," He said.

"Time to go," Rosalie ushered us out to the garage. I hopped in the Guardian with Jacob and we sped off toward the High School. We were starting over in Port Angeles. Esme home schooled me up until a year ago, while my parents and my aunts and uncles claimed to be in college. Carlisle took a job in a hospital in Seattle. He didn't want to take me far from my family and Jake. A quaint hospital took Carlise in with eagerness in Port Angeles, and we moved into a rather large house just outside of town. I was sad to leave Forks, where I had lived 6 years of my childhood.

The ride stretched on silently, which gave me time to ponder. I didn't really know how to act around humans. My family gave me a once over making sure I acted like a teenager, my mind had the knowledge of a 30-year-old. I was not supposed to use my gift around humans, and I knew that, but sometimes I was afraid I would let it slip. When I was just trying to give someone a hand, they'd see into my mind…

I stopped myself as we pulled into the school parking lot. Children gathered around their cars, chatting, but they're eyes turned to our cars, their jaws dropping?

Jacob squeezed my hand and spoke, "Are you ready?" I just nodded, a flutter seized my stomach as he touched my skin, it felt nice.

My family was already gathering in the back of the cars, waiting for me, I guessed. I was slow, mainly because I was nervous.

Now everyone was looking at us, they seemed dazed or dazzled. I couldn't tell.

Walking to the front office with everyone looking at us was awkward. Would I ever get used to people starring at me?

3 guys who looked like they were seniors walked up to us, eyeing at us girls.

"Hey Babes." One hollered, looking at my mother and then me. I looked down, Jacob tightened his grip around my shoulder.

I could hear my father let out a growl, deep in his chest.

"Hey Barbie," The other one referred to Rosalie, "Do you want me to show you to your class."

"No, no thank you." Rosalie responded her eyes full of disgust.

"She's with me, child." Emmett growled. The guys started backing up, giving us room. We continued into the school. We met with the secretary as she gave us our schedules. I was pretending to be a freshman: Jacob a sophomore, Bella a sophomore, Edward a sophomore also, Rosalie and Emmett, a junior, along with Jasper, and Alice a freshman, along with me.

She was my babysitter. Ugh, I so did not need one.

We hurried off to our classes, I had Honors English first but I didn't have it with Alice. My mother and father gave me a smile and then walked into the science wing.

It didn't take me long to find my class. It had already began, so I walked quietly in. I handed the male teacher my schedule, he looked it over.

"Ah, Miss Renesmee Cullen you make take a seat to Chloe over there. He pointed to a seat by a girl with honey blonde hair and tanned skin. She smiled at me. I walked to the seat, in the middle of the room. I felt eyes on me, staring me down. I slid into the seat and took out my notebook, taking the notes.

Mr. Bennett let us go into group work with our partner.

"Hi I'm Chloe, and your Renesmee." She struggled with my name.

"Yes, but you can just call me Nessie." I replied.

"Wow, what an interesting name. So I noticed you had a large family where are you guys from." She asked politely.

"Oh yeah I do. I was adopted I live with my foster parents. We came from just outside of Forks."

"Cool, I would love to have a big family. So I happened to notice how much you look like the bronze haired one…"

"He's my older brother, our parents died long ago, we've been with Esme and Carlisle ever since. "

"That's too bad, I'm sorry."

"It's okay I was a baby when they died I can't really remember, but I'm lucky to have a loving family."

"I love you hair', she pulled at one curl, which hung down to my waist.

"Thanks, I haven't cut it since I've been little." The bell rang, and it startled me spilling my stuff on the floor. She bent down to help. I accidentally touched her hand in the process.

"Oh," Chloe gasped seeing what I was seeing in my mind. "Here's your stuff. Nice meeting you." She smiled, still weirder out, and got up, and left.

Alice was waiting outside the door, she didn't look pleased. Alice pulled me aside by the lockers accusing me with her golden eyes.

"That was close, luckily she didn't ask any questions." She pulled my hand and had us walking to our next class together.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, she's nice. She won't question anything."

Alice's little body huffed, "You do need a babysitter."

"No, I don't, and it won't happen again."

"It shouldn't, that's why we don't socialize with humans." Alice informed me.

"Well I am half human, and half-------, so I should be entitled to have a few human friends." I disagreed.

Alice just rolled her eyes. The next period was Geometry and boring. I had learned it all years ago. On our way to Gym, Alice stopped suddenly. Looking off into space. I touched her arm, _What did you see? _She didn't respond just kept walking acting like she didn't hear my question. Alice also ignored me while we played volleyball. I was playing against some girls and spiked the ball a little to hard, it hit one girl in the head. She said she was okay, but a little woozy.

Alice just gave a look, reminding me to be careful.


	2. Authors Note

Authors note: Yeah stupid me, I forgot the claims. Well here is it.

(I do not own anything, all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment LLC.)

Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my story. I really appreciate it, if you could be so kind as to comment. I would love that too! Well thank you and enjoy.

-Jiselle


	3. Chapter 2

**a.n/ Hey guys! Please try to review, it would make my day, and I need your feedback. I just started school, so I will try to update every other day. Volleyball starts up and I dance 4 days a week, sometimes 5. Thanks so much! **

**Chapter 2**

**The food looked repulsive. I was craving blood, right now. I let my mind run off because my father gave me a look. Once we got our food, we headed to a table in the far back corner, away from eveyone. On my way there Chloe stopped me.**

**"Hey Nessie! Wanna sit with us?" She asked referring to a table in the middle with alot of kids sitting around it.**

**I looked up to my parents, they nodded.**

**"Sure. Thanks." So I followed her to the table. We sat down and she started naming off everyone. **

**"This is Sophia, Chace, Morgan, Ben, Jaime, and Tyler." They all waved at me with a smile.**

**"Nice to meet you all." I replied, my soprano voice ringing, making them cringe a little. **

**"So how are you liking it here?" Sophia asked.**

**"It's very nice and my family likes it too." I looked over to them. Jacob had a grimace on his tanned face. I shot him a look to behave.**

**"Woah. Your brothers are really hot!" Morgan gushed. **

**"Yeah. I guess." I mumbled, everyone thought that. I picked at my food while we talked. Taco's didn't agree with my stomach today, it had another craving...**

**They gossiped through the lunch hour, trying to include me. Though I was so out of the loop. Tyler kept staring at me with a smile, when I would catch him he just looked away. I noticed lot's of guys looked at me. I didn't really see their faces. Jacob's head filled my mind. With his perfect smile...I stopped myself while a warm feeling fizzled over my entire body. Something I had never felt, even when I was close to him. **

**"So Nessie, I just love your outfit." Sophia complimented.**

**"Thanks." I grinned," It's designer I don't really know the names thought. My au...Alice my sister picked it out." **

**"Well it's very cute." A hint of jealousy pinned her voice. I just nodded a thanks.**

**Finally the bell rang for 5th period, I was glad it felt like I didn't belong in their social group. I was an outsider and I didn't fit in at all. Well truly I didn't. I was...well I didn't know what I was, or where I belonged in nature and this haunted my mind the whole rest of the day. Even when I had an upper level Science class with Jacob. He could tell something was up, but didn't bother. ****Usually his sunshiny mood always lightened my day.**

**The car ride home was silent, the rain poured on the windows, I even recited the French ABC's in my head just to keep my dad out of my head. He didn't bother to question me, so my thoughts reinged on.**

**I dashed upstairs to my room to complete my homework. Nothing I couldn't finish in less than 5 minutes. I light knock came from my door, after I had finished my homework.**

**"Can I come in?" My mothers voice asked.**

**"Sure." I called placing my work in the folder.**

**"Whats up sweetie?" She asked embracing me from behind my chair.**

**"Not much why?"**

**"You were blocking out your thoughts..."**

**"Just thinking some personal things." **

**"Oh okay, just making sure you were okay." She parted her mouth like she wanted to say something else. But nothing came out of her perfectly plump lips.**

**"I'm just having troubles adjusting. I've spent my whole life in Forks it's just hard. I really don't fit in." I rambled...**

**"I knew you might feel this way, but we have to move around alot. Did you really think you would fit in? Your special Nessie."**

**"Yeah special. Mom, I fit in no where! I'm a freak of nature. It's been bottled up inside me for so long. I've never felt like I belong. In anything. You all are so fast and strong. Jacob is a werewolf. And I'm what, a human who does things vampires do. I just wish I was one or the other. Vampire or Human." I huffed after my little tantrum.**

**My mothers face turned down into a flat line, her eyes burned with saddness.**

**"Sweetheart...you are special. You know there are others like you. Just now here, and well, you are perfect in every way. You may not see it now, but you will in time. You are beautiful, and being special dosen't make you a bad person. It makes you what you are. Being a vampire isn't ideal, and you get to be immortal but have human ties..."**

**"If i'm special why don't I feel like I am."**

**She giggled, "You are a teenager, they have insecurities. I did. You will learn to overcome them. Sometimes it takes more than realizing your special, just realize that you are loved, very much. And that's all you need." She let out a hint of a smile, "I'll let you get your school work done. Come down soon, for supper. We're having steaks, and then Jake has some plans for you two tonight."**

**"Okay, I will." I paused. "Thanks Momma, I love you." I kissed her cheek. **

**"Love ya too," and she closed the door softly. **

**I got dressed in Juicy Coture Sweats, they were pink with rhinestones plastered on the back. My feet slid across the fair carpet on my way down. The scent of steak hitting me like a boulder. It smelled so delicious. My mouth started watering. **

**Jacob and I took a seat at the dinning room table as my mother placed the steaks with mashpotatoes and some greens. My steak was dripping because I liked mine rare, very rare. So did Jabob, just not as rare as mine.**


	4. Chapter 3

**a.n/Thanks for the reviews and the feedback, i really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter I had alot of fun writing it. Thanks so much!**

Chapter 3

I sighed in content as Jacob and I ran through the woods. My mind was still curious about Alice's previous vision. It made no sense why she would keep this from me. I pushed it out, trying to concentrate on the postitive. Jacob was taking me somewhere outside of Port Angeles.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he slowed his pase in the darkening forest.

"Somewhere..."His answer dropped off.

"That's irrellevant." I laughed as we came to a complete stop.

"We're going to walk the rest of the way."

The dark forest was turning from a jade to a dark rich green. Birds lightly chirrped as they headed off to sleep. The brush shuddered lightly in the early fall wind. The air was a little cool, but not uncomfortable. I enjoyed the silence and the presense of a good friend.

I saw a opening in the forest up a head and got excited. This all looked very familiar. As we came to the exit in the brush I gasped. It was La Push. I smiled up to Jacob in joy.

"Paps was begging for us to come down, and so was the rest of the gang."

I was so over-joyed to be back I ran through the quaint little village.

"So were going to stop at Sam and Emily's first, if that's okay?" He questioned, knowing it was fine with me.

"Of course it's fine. I wanna see everyone." The happiness was evident in my voice.

Of course the little home smelled of cookies. Emily always baked. I sniffed the air once more, and then Emily appeared.

"Nessie, Jacob!" She gave us each a tight hug.

The tribe had to love me, I was Jacob's other half. They hadn't fully explained imprinting but I knew that the pack would to any thing for me, and treat me the same as anyone else. Jacob was my guardian. I was pondering if maybe there was more to imprinting than I knew.

The last time I had seen Emily she was really pregnant and now she...wasnt.

"You wanna see the little one?" She asked with a motherly gleam in her eyes.

"Of course Emily." Jacob said. Emily lead us into the small kitchen where a little boy was sitting with Sam eating. He looked to be older than a new born, and his hair was jet black, brown almond eyes and golden skin.

"He's a doll." I cooed. The little one smiled up to me.

"Hey Sam congrats." Jacob clapped Sam on the shoulders in a brotherly hug.

"This is Evan. He's gonna be the new little addition to the pack." Emiley spoke. I had never seen them so happy. They were now a family... After chatting for a while we had to leave.

"Thanks guys. We are gonna go around and see everyone else." Jacob said.

"Would you like some cookies. They just came out of the oven."

Jake jumped on that right away, "Of course thanks."

"Yes thank you." I responded.

We made stops to talk and catch up with everyone else. Hugs and smiles greeted us everywhere we went. It was dark when we reached Jacob's old house.

It looked the same, and so did Billy. Wrinkled with age and smiling. My grandpa was sitting in the chair watching baseball. He instanly got up and gave me a huge hug.

"Nessie, oh you've grown. I've missed you so much." He was a little overexcited.

"Thanks grandpa, but it's only been a couple months." I laughed with him. "I've missed you too." I paused to look at old Billy Black, "I've missed you too Billy." He returned my smile.

He still wasn't sold on Jacob living with vampires and being a way from home. But he adapted and was trying.

"Who's winning?" Jacob questioned his eyes glued to the t.v.

"Mariners." Billy and grandpa exclaimed.

Jacob was officially in guy mode. My father really didn't get much into sports. Emmett, well he loved them, and ever since I was little would sit me on his lap in front of the plasma teaching me about sports. The memories flooded back, the past. It scared me. Put me beyond reach. Sometimes I would go into shock. It just happened, no one could stop it.

Carlisle thought it was due to my past, the life I really didn't know. The past of the dark ages. Before I was born. When my parents were not supposed to be together. When vampires and werewolf's didn't get along and problems exsisted.

Sometimes the topic would come up. Then my father wouldn't talk about it anymore. I didn't know much. But I was determined to know the past.

I tried to not think about it. At a little past 10 Jacob and I said goodbye. We ran fast through the forest without talking. Jacob reached his hand out to mine, a tingling sensation and warmth spread through my arm. Why was I feeling this? What was it...

"It was nice to see everyone again, wasn't it." Jacob grinned adoringly. At me? Why was he looking at me like that, and why did I want him to look at me like that.

"It was nice..." I paused and slowed my pase. "It was just...hard. I miss it." My voice slicked with sadness.

"Oh..."He looked confused, "Well we are going to have to move around alot. That's just what we have to do."

"I know and I understand that." I huffed. "I just am having a hard time adjusting." I knew there was an alternative meaning behind the trip.

"Tell me really why you took me on this trip." I started to get a little angry.

"I don't know what your talkin about." He acted like he was puzzled, but I knew he wasn't.

"They are talking about the vision aren't they. They don't want me to know. Because it involves me." I spat their name like traitors.

"Nessie we have to protect you." His voice filled with passion.

"No you don't. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm almost all grown up. I deserve a right to know what's going on."

Jacob put his hands on my shoulders. We had finally stopped.

"When the time is right you will find out." He looked deep into my eyes, "You just have to be patient. Times...times are getting difficult." He couldn't fin the right words. I was confused by his meaning.

"All right I'll give you one word to ponder on...Volturi." He turned away and kept walking, he was upset. I don't think he was upset at me though. He would never be. He was probably just upset by the current situation.

_a.n/ hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to give you a little taste of what is to come. I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

_I wanted to explain things like a teenager going through changes, just like Renesmee is so...please try to review. More to come, promise. Thanks again._

_-Jiselle_


	5. Chapter 4

I went straight to bed when I got home. I was in no mood to play around with their games. They were acting like children. Gossiping behind peoples backs. I thought as I lay in bed. The moonlight drifting through the thin clouds, and dancing upon my silver walls.

Life was unfair. I was just seeing that. I had everything handed to me, but when something changed or was taken away I couldn't function. Uncapable of feeling, I guess.

The future may not be looking so bright. Maybe that's why, save the pureist. Of course, my parent's want to protect me from the cruel world, but if I don't learn now...will I ever?

I remember the feeling of losing when I thought I was going to lose everything the last time the Volturi had visited. Since then we has lived in peace. Co-exsiting with one another. For some reason beyond me, the Volturi want us. Dad says they are salavating to have us in their guard.

We have gifts usefull to their needs. We will never go and be one of them. They are the very reason nightmar-ish creatures of our kind our shyed upon.

"Renesmee." A musical voice whispered through the darkness. I didn't respond. Then someone came to sit on my bed. I saw her dark short hair before she spoke again, i turned away from her.

"I'm sorry we can't tell you. But it's for the very best, and deep down, you know that too." Alice's soprano voice chimed with reassurence.

I huffed, I didn't need to explain myself to her, but that means I would be a..._bitch._ The word people use for mean women. I didn't want to be that, she was the aunt I loved so of course I would understand.

"I understand. I just wish we could just have some peace. It's always one problem to another." I paused to look at her gemstone eyes. All I saw was saddness, it was worse than I thought. "I don't know if I can ever get used to it."

"You will, with time." She seemed to greive with those very words.

"Aunt Alice, what happend in the past. Tell me. What lead to our family what lead to me..." I questioned.

"Ummm...I don't think that's such a good idea. I want to but your mother and father would disagree."

"Who cares about them. I need to know Alice. It's been building inside me...so many questions."

"I know the feeling, being hopeless because you can't find the truth." I grabbed my aunts hand and gave it a squeeze. Of course she knew the feeling, she didn't know her past life before being turned.

"You can relate Alice, think of the longing you felt..." Her eyes wandered and she trembled away. She was fighting within herself, back and forth, back and forth. She huffed in defeat her little body shaking.

"Before you we were living in Forks. Our family had been togethter for half a century. We all had mates, pairs, and your father didn't. We worried about him, he was always so quiet. One day we went to school, and the new girl was there. Isabella Swan, the police cheifs dautghter. Everyone was infacutated with the new girl." She paused, "You see there is some blood that makes us go crazy, the one scent that drives us up the wall. And well when your father met your mother in class he almost killed her right then and there. But he didn't, he couldn't. Something about the timid girl who he hated for making her want him so bad made him even more infactuated.

He left, then came back, and they became friends. But you see sometimes you meet that one person and it's...true love."

"They feel deeply in love, but problems aroused because a human and vampire together had never been heard of. She knew what he was of course, and wasn't afraid."

"I'm going to give you the juist of it...Well he left her to save her, made us all pack up and leave. After his passing she fell into a friendship with Jacob Black, the werewolf. Werewolf's and vampires are enemies, that's why we can't pass the line. Jacob started to fall in love with her.

But there was some he-said-she-said and we had to go save your fathers butt in Italy before he was murdered. And so on, they got togehter and got engaged, but there was still Jacob. The friend she loved but didn't love...enough. He fought for her love, but you can't compete with that type of love Edward and Bella had."

I was mesmerized with the story, that seemd to be straight out of a dark fairy-tale.

"Bella and Edward got married, went on a hooney-moon. They didn't know a vampire and human could mate but your mother became pregnant with you, a hybrid."

"Humans aren't suppose to know about vampires so the Volturi said we had to change Bella or they would kill her."

"That wouldn't be a problem because when she gave birth to you, you ripped out of her. Almost killing Bella. Edward changed her so you would have a loving mother. She almost killed herself, because she loved you and wanted to give you life. Where does Jacob fit into this? Well he imprited on you, and ta da here we are today..."

I had no words, the dark fairy-tale before my life was no fairy tale at all. It was real. Jacob was suppose to be with my mom? More questions filled my head, but it was getting late.

"Woah. What is imprinting...?" I questioned. Alice looked taken a back. Then she composed herself.

"Your going to have to ask your parents about that." She spoke as clearly as she could with a stern tone.

I pulled the covers closer to my chest, sheilding me from the dark world.

"Good night Nessie." She kissed my cheek, "Just remeber we love you no matter what is too come. Just be prepared."

The warning was clear, even in the smokey darkness. I could hear the war begin.

**a.n/ Again I do not own anything, all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review I wont post again unless i get to 10 reviews. **

**-Jiselle**


	6. Chapter 5

**a.n/ I'm on a kick, so I'm updating very fast. Thank's to everyone who is reading. I have over 160 hits, so thanks so much! Please review! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a filler. You know there has to be some. I just try to shy away from using them. Anyways...ENJOY=)**

School was in the morning and we drove there in silence. The morning went by fast. Chloe barely talked to me. She only glanced at me a few times, and said hello. She probably thought I was a freak, cause I am.

For once Alice didn't ignore me in gym. We had fun playing against the boys in flag football. Today it wasn't raining but it was still overcast so we got to play outside. We won of course! So far it was turning out to be a good day.

The lunch menu looked...better. Pizza from a local pizzaria and french fries. My favorite comfort foods. I'm starting to like school all over again.

I took a seat at our usual table, away from everyone else. The rest of my aunt's and uncle's looked joyous too. Emmett was telling a joke to Jasper, and Rosalie and Alice were planning the next shopping trip to Seattle. My mother and father were engaged in a flirty conversation. Jacob had his arm around me, it felt nice. I smiled to myself.

"Sorry I was so rude last night. I really did enjoy the trip. It was uncalled for." I did my best puppy dog eyes that always worked on him.

"It's okay Nessie. We are all going through hard times of change." He showed his big sharp teeth, his neck muscles straining from his big grin. Then he started to stuff his face with pizza.

We all started laughing at this sight. Since Jake and I were the only one's that eat. Then I started stuffing my face, and got pizza sauce all over.

Emmett's thunderous laugh cascaded through the whole room and everyone turned to stare at our loud family. Then we quieted down. But giggles still remained from me.

"How's your day going sweetie?" My mother asked, though I couldnd't call her mother in front of humans.

"Good, I'm started to actually like high school." I declared taking a fry.

"Well that's great cause your going to be going through it over and over and over..." My dad spoke.

I cut him off, "I get the picture da-...dude." Oops I mouthed. This caused Jacob to chuckle through his mouth full of food.

I stood up to put my now empty tray in the garbage and Jacob followed. On our way some kid from one of the popular tables screamed,

"Hey, it's the freak couple!" And laughs were heard from around the room. I brushed it off, but Jacob glared. The boys shyed back at the sight of his largness. I kept on walking tugging on Jacob's free arm, trying to get him away from the situation.

"Let's go." I said, and we left the Cafe.

I had French with Chloe last period, so I had to make things right. So when I took a seat next to her I said, "Hi Chloe." In my best friendly voice. She returned a smile, but then returned to the Bell Ringer.

"Would you like to spend the night at my house tommorow night. I think it would be fun." I smiled.

"That would be fun." She smiled back. "Sorry I've been ignoring you. I didn't mean to, my parents are really strict and my grades aren't doing very good. That's why I have always been studying."

So she didn't think I was a freak, she's just been stressed. Maybe I can get my first girl friendship.

"That's okay. I totally understand."

"You invited a human to our house, are you insane?" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah, she's my friend and besides we've had humans in our house before." I debated.

"Alice, I really don't see the problem." My father said from the drivers seat.

"I think it would be fun," Rosalie added.

"I do like slumber parties..." Alice bit her lip to ponder, "Can I dress you up and give you guys makeovers?"

"Sure Alice you can do whatever you want." I gave in.

While I was doing homework that night an idea popped into my head. I skipped down the stairs in sweats. Then took a seat next to my dad on the couch.

"Dad can I learn how to fight?" His eyes got wide at my request.

Uncle Jasper was the first to respond, "I don't see why not? She's old enough now."

"She's just 7 years old." He said through a tight jaw.

"Please daddy. I won't get hurt, I just wanna learn the fundementals. Nothing fancy." I begged, trying to sound convincing. I was never good at holding my side of an argument.

"Absouletly not Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He was being stern now. But I searched his eyes, he was about to give in. His golden depths were warming. Plus I needed to learn for whatever the future held. Even though I didn't know what it held yet.

"Fine." My father practically spat. "Jasper and Rosalie can teach you in the back."

"Thanks daddy!" I kissed his face and then ran out to the back yard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright we are gonna start off with a fight step that looks like a dance. Back and forth. You don't want to come into contact with the other person unless you have to." He motioned for Rosalie to be his partner.

It looked like a deadly tango, pierced with speed and agility. They were a blur around the edges, just skimming the creek to the east, then coming back and ending it.

"Since you can't go as fast as us, you have to relay on your actions." Rosalie said. "Why don't you try with me. I'll go slow."

I took a deep breath and approtched her. I could see my parents in the window watching along with Jacob standing outside.

I took a step forward when she took one back and on and on it went. Like a dance of danger. It sped up, then we started twiriling. I took a lunge, which she dodged. Then circled to her other side. My eyes were locked on her golden ones.

The dance quickend speed, even when I thought I was going too fast. I hit my speed limit then kept on going faster to my surprise. I had to be close to vampire speed now.

I knew I could over come her. I did a flip above her and and then ended it by pushing her in the back with my foot. It flung her to her knees but got her away from me.

She didn't look like she was done yet. We were screaming and screetching. She lunged at me and I hit her in the side, taking her arm and spinning her back. Then I cirled to her left, lunging I took a hold her neck as I kicked her to the ground.

Applausses and hollars echoed. I had just defeated Rosalie, who had been fighting for decades.

"Your a natural." Jasper hugged me. "Wow. Great job Nessie. You were as good as a regular vamp." I smiled back at him.

As far as I knew I was vampire.

**a.n/ R&R please! Thanks for reading and make sure to favorite it. I've been checking up on my stats, and not even 1/4 of you are reviewing that are reading. I'm not being pickey but if you read please review.**

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.n/ Hey. Happy Halloween. Hope you like it. R&R please:).**

**Again...I do not own Twilight everything belongs to it's rightful owner.**

I knew I was dreaming. The ocean swirled around me in tight circles. Pulling me in different directions, wanting me both ways.

I couldn't give them the both ways they wanted. The salty waves hit me in the face, over and over again. Threatening, with every tide. The water was deep, I could tell, the depth below me never ending.

Then when my head was going under the dark ocean went away. Warmth surrounded me the heat was present, different from the cold of the water.

The tan arms enveloped me, keeping me warm and safe. Then the arms were abruptly taken away by taunting figures with dark maroon cloaks. I screamed and yearned for him. He put up a fight, yearning too, but they were too strong. Their hold on him was too tight for any slack.

There was nothing I could do. Then, I realized they wanted me too. And the scenery changed to a dark chamber, with three thrones set in the middle of the large room. They had my him, they then locked him away, even when I cried. They were awful, dark people. Only then, before I woke up I saw their frightening faces.

I awoke with a gasp, air filled my lungs easily and I knew I was fully conscious. The bed around me was familiar, I knew I was safe. But...the dream had been so real, but also so blurred. You couldn't see the fine details but yet, you could feel the essence of the dream. Pierced with definition.

My head started to throb, a pulsing behind my cranium. I didn't dare to try to remember my nightmare. Such a beautiful nightmare...

A gray light was peaking through the heavy curtain. It was just daybreak, Breaking Dawn, I could tell by the light behind the blockade from the outside world.

The outside world I dared to look into. It was a world of darkness. So different from my own life, full of light.

I dressed in a hurry, not caring what Alice thought of my ensemble. Even though I had plenty of enough time, I felt rushed to get back into the facade, known as my life.

In a flurry I pulled on a gray swoop neck sweater, dark blue destroyed jeans, and Chanel ballet flats, possibly Alice would approve.

I skidded into the marble bathroom, my socks sliding on the slick floor. I pulled my curls half up half down and stuck a jeweled headband upon my head. Then to finish I added light makeup.

Rosalie entered the bathroom.

"In a hurry?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Kinda, I had a sleepless night." I did have a tiring night, even though I had slept.

"So did I." She added sarcastically.

"But you never sleep, therefore you can never have...nightmares."

"Yes, but what I wouldn't give to dream again, good and bad dreams."

"What's that mean?" I inquired as I brushed my teeth.

"Dreams are special, they tell us what we really fear and need. Even when we can't tell ourselves when were conscious." She grinned curiously.

"Well yeah. I guess." I brushed off the sudden truth of her words, " I'm hungry I should go hunt..." My throat aced slightly when I said that.

Rosalie then insisted Jacob could take me. I had a feeling they were going to have another 'meeting.' I agreed, Jake was my buddy after all.

Jake was waiting for me at the end of the stairway. The rest of my family must of been meeting in the great dining room.

"C'mon you may need a coat. It's drizzling slightly." He informed me handing me my Colombian coat.

I wet bracken smelled of pine. It was just that time when the tree's would smell so good. Due to spring.

"I heard you screaming last night. I went into to check on you..." Jake started as jogged through the slightly dark forest.

"I was having a nightmare. Sorry..."

"It's okay. Don't apologize. I have them all the time too." He grinned, my favorite smile.

I caught the scent of an elk. By the berry bushes, grazing. I ran to the scent, of musk.

I caught the animal by the throat, it squealed a little, then grew quiet. I drank until I was filled with warmth.

"You got a little something..." Jake pointed around his mouth. I blushed in embarrassment. I wiped away the residue and smiled up at him.

He pulled me up from the wet forest floor, and pulled me into a tight hug. It was unexpected, but felt...right. I let myself melt into his arms...feeling home, and safe, and love.

It was interrupted by Jake's head snapping over to the forest's way out.

"I think it's time to go back." He easily spoke, braking away from my hold.

When we got into the house they had they're business faces on. No expression.

"We need to talk all together." Carlisle spoke, "We've been keeping you in the dark for too long. This, sadly, evolves you now." A sad smile played upon his pale face. With a quick glance towards my parents, was not missed.

"Thing's have gotten worse with the Volturi. Alice has foreseen they are to visit again." He paused, "But this time they are interested in studying your kind."

Alice spoke up suddenly, "I can't be for sure. I keep getting flickers. They are doubting their power, they think un-known forces are trying to take over their power."

"Unknown. Aka us..."Emmett chuckled, as if it was a inside joke.

"Not just us, vampires are breaking laws all over the place now. They are worried, so they are coming."

"When?" I asked but my voice broke slightly.

"I'm not sure yet. A couple months, maybe more."

"We will keep you safe." My father almost growled. My mother shot a wary glance into his eyes. Grasping his hand to calm him.

"We will all stick together, as a family."

"Yes." We all vowed, no matter how different we were: we were a family.

A family.


	8. Chapter 7

The hot apple cider burned my throat on the way down, but it felt warm and tasty. The bright, warm kitchen soothed my worries, only for a moment.

I would have to admit I was scared. Scared because my life and my families were being threatened. I took in a deep breath, when my father walked in.

His eyes were tortured; he'd been through too much pain in all over his years.

I didn't want to look into his eyes. I was afraid that if I did, I would see truth. Truth, that was too hard to bare.

He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Don't be afraid. We…will get through this. I promise." He vowed.

"Don't promise anything." I said, through gritted teeth.

I heard him take in a deep breath, almost a sigh, "I will promise, because it will happen." Just then my mother walked in and slipped her arm around his waist.

"Your father is right, everything will be fine." I then started to feel light headed, needing more air than I could get.

"I'm gonna take a walk outside by myself."

"Okay but be back in 20 minutes, and don't go to far out." My mother looked at me with a wary eye. I just nodded my head and slipped out the back kitchen door.

The cool outside air made my head feel better instantly. The moon's gleam lightly shone through the silver clouds. The world around me got darker and darker as I went deeper.

Mother would not approve. She had used the word 'unsafe' during the 'meeting.'

A huge gust rustled the treetops, some leaves rained down upon me. The air got colder. After all it was just early spring.

Then a movement caught my eye. Just slightly to my left. I froze, not moving, as my head swam with possibilities. My heartbeat grew faster, and louder. I wanted to run, but my feet were stuck there, unmoving. Now, the only sound was my breathing.

The cloaked figure stepped out from the brush. I inhaled, but didn't exhale. The monster before me was from my dream. I wanted to scream and call for my family, but my throat closed. This was worse than my nightmare.

The figure was little, but frightening. It pulled down the hood, to expose a beautiful face with dark hair. Inhuman, of course, what was I expecting.

"Hello." Rang the sickly sweet voice through the dense air.

Jane stood before me she smiling sweetly. Her stance meant all business. She floated to me, I still hadn't moved. I remembered her faintly. Her striking red eyes bored into mine.

"Hello Jane." I let myself relax. I had to show strength. "Why are you here?" I questioned my voice loud and clear.

"I've came to inform." She looked at me almost with envy, "You've grown much since the last time I've seen you."

"Yes. In many ways, I am almost done aging."

"Very…interesting. So I assume you know why I am here due to the physic one."

I didn't answer I didn't know what to say.

"The war will start sooner than you think." She laced her evil words with a smile, "And there is nothing you can do to stop it. You are simply the essence of reason why this is starting." She paused, "Your family breaks the rules. You and your mother and father and that dog have disobeyed the rules."

"We are not doing anything on purpose. You must understand that. My family differs from yours. You must see that. But differences always start wars, sadly. My family is based on love, yours the love of power."

"Never, talk about our coven like that do you hear me…freak." She spat the last word. I saw her try to inverse pain on me. I cringed away from the pain that would surely overtake me. Nothing happened. Her eyes turned too furious.

"Why is nothing happening?" She growled.

"Because I'm special, of course, and your not." I stated.

"I will be the first to kill you, mark my words." Jane looked more than furious now.

Her eyes darted around the clearing as my family ran in stopping by me when they saw our confrontation.

"It's alright. She's just hear to warn, and threaten." I told them. Keeping a hand on Jacob as he trembled beside me.

Carlisle spoke up, "We know Jane. Give my regards to Aro, Marcus, and Cauis." He tried to calm the air but the tension withheld.

"I don't think I will be giving them any regards to you." And with one evil glance she was gone.

That's when I then realized I was sobbing. Jacob took me in his arms, whispering phrases in my ear.

"Renesmee what happened? What did she say?" My father asked.

"We can't stop the war, she said…she was going to be the first to kill me."


	9. Chapter 8

**a.n/ I'm slowly counting down the days till NEW MOON! I am seeing it at the midnight showing, thus showing that I am a TwiNerd. If you haven't heard yet Robert and Kristen were caught holding hands, how sweet is that? I know right!**

**Love those two…anyway I'm done with my rambling. So let's get on with the story.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**I dedicate this chapter to my bestie and fellow Twilighter: Jessi. This one is for you girl! **

I couldn't seem to fall alseep. My eyes would droop, my head would fall into black. But as soon as that happened, a thought would go off in my head. I would start breathing deeply, knowing if I fell asleep now I would surely have night mares.

I curled myself into a fetal position, swathed in my lavender smelling sheets. A light tap echoed from the wood door

"What?" I said.

The door opened letting in a little light. Jake stood there awkwardly holding a cup of chamoline tea, from the smell of it.

He looked at my grim expression, letting himself in, "May I join you." His face was sullen, and his voice caked with worry.

"Sure." I said, just above a whisper, falling back onto my pillow. The weight on the bed shifted with his arival.

"I can't fall alseep. I'll have nightmares…" I sat up as he handed me the tea cup.

Silence fell upon us. There was nothing he could say that would make the reality any better. I sniffled clearing the mucus in my nose.

"I'm at lost for words. I can't explain…I feel like I'm the cause." I didn't want to meet his gaze, it held such worry. He was always worring about me.

I felt a light pressure squeeze my hand, when I looked down. My hand in his fit perfectly.

"You did nothing. This is their lame excuse for a fight."

"I know, but it still makes me feel guilty. Guilt is something that can't go away."

"What can I do to help?" Infelction was strong in his voice. He knew that nothing could make it better, fully. So he would try, I would try.

I didn't realize the cold sting til he cupped my face, catching my tears.

"Don't be…sad."

"How can I be anything but sad." My voice broke halfway through.

His big brown eyes held mine. I could look deep into his amber eyes…forever. I let that thought slide_. Don't be desperate. _I told myself.

I touched his bare chest, just with a light pressure.

_'Hold me.' _

His large arms enveloped me. Curling me into a ball into his arms. I sat on his lap as he rocked me. Like he used to when I was little. This though, this held a new meaning. One that made a warm feeling spread from my stomach to all of my limbs.

My fingers found away to his shaggy hair, grasping where I could.

My tears ran from my cheeks down to his tight, warm body, wound around me.

He sang an old trible song, he would sing me to sleep long ago when I was little.

My head lay on his chest, I could hear his heart beat fast. I concentrated on those beats, they were like an unsung lullaby. Steady and calming, I found my eyelids getting heavy. Darkness over took me, I fell asleep in his arms, crying myself asleep.

The sun in my eyes woke me. So did the arguing below. Probably over me, always over me. I looked around the room. My eyes settling on the bare chested Jacob sitting on my rocking chair. He tried to smile, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Good morning." His voice was like steady sunshine.

I just nodded lost for words.

"What…what happned last night?"

"You mean me holding you to sleep, or Jane and the Volutri?"

"Both." My morning voice cracked.

"Well…things aren't getting better. Alice see's something bad." Such a vague answer. He wouldn't bring up that intimate moment, so I let it drop. _It was just better that way._

"She saw the war." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. She did, your parents are taking the right procautions, just don't hate them too much. They love you, you know."

"Yes, I know. I just don't wanna think about the future. We moved here to be normal, I was even making a friend of two. Then this had to happen. They just want a reason to fight, don't they?"

"Sadly, I don't know much. You'll have to ask your parents."

"Right. But aren't they in a heated discussion. I wouldn't want to be the awkward unknowing one."

"Why don't you go find out."

"I don't think I want to." My eyes gazed to the door, maybe I should go find out the truth.

With a final grunt I stood up from my bed. Stretching my limbs, they were so sore. Jacob stood also, lacing his fingers through mine. His touch was nice and warm. He smiled down at me, giving me new found confidence.

We walked down to the living room. My family sat in a cirlce, deep into discussion. They seemed to be doing that more and more lately.

They looked up with our presence. They all stopped talking at once.

"You have to tell me what's going on. I can't be in the dark all the time, you know."

My family just stared at me, then Alice stood up. She was now in front of me, looking sullen for her perky self.

"The war is more than we think. It's not just because of us. It's others also. I can't see everything though, I keep getting flashes…"

My father cut in suddenly, "She saw a gemstone, one particulary precious to the Volturi. It's the _Voluri Moon Ruby_, it's been theirs for thousand of years."

My breath hitched, no it couldn't be. I raced up the stairs with inhuman speed, throwing open my jewerly box. There it lay, glistening in the sunlight. Bright red, the color of their eyes.

"No, it can't be. It just can't be true." I felt hands on my back, soothing me. I blinked through my little tears.

"I didn't know. I couldn't of possibly knew." I cried, holding the red amulet in my ivory hands.

I flipped the necklace over in my hands. On the back, was an ingraving, old and primitave. It was the Volturi's sign, why didn't I think of this before. It was more than obvious. The world started to spin, brining me down with it. Bright light covered my sight, lighness filled me. The last thing I remebered was slipping to the floor, cool hands touching me with a gently.

_The colorful trees danced in the light breeze. I was skipping along, picking coloful mums that grew in the fall. They smelled like autumn; sweet with amber. The ferns always stayed the same color, but the others changed firey. The golden sunlight made my skin have a luminous sparkle. I was 4, my hair down to my waste, it was golden also in the sun. The warm sunny day was odd in Forks, especially in the fall. While I was picking some more mums I noticed a bright red sparkle just a few yards down into the clearing. It would of blended in with the scenery if I didn't have good eye sight. I skipped to the gem. It was beautiful and red. A necklace. It would be my secret necklace. I wouldn't tell anyone about it, for it was my own little secret. I wouldn't think about it around daddy, for he would hear. I would keep it in my jewerly chest, telling no one. Letting no one see it. The ruby's prisoms danced in the late afternoon sun. It was old and ancient with beauty. _

_I placed in my skirt pocket. My secret…my only one._

Murmering voices were above my head. The ilusive memory still in my mind. I gasped then was aware of the eyes looking tentavily down to me.

I remembered.

"Oh…oh no." I cried, throwing myself into my mother's welcoming arms.

"What's the matter baby?" She cooed brushing down my matted hair.

"I did something, very very bad. But I couldn't of known. I swear it wasn't my fault."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

I took the amulet in my grasp, looking back into the livid memory.

"This…I took this. I didn't know it was theirs. I was too young, of course. It never crossed my mind."

"Sweetie, what are you rambling on about." I touched my mothers collarbone, showing her the memory, so long ago.

When I was done communicating my mother and father understood. It showed in their eyes.

"The Volturi must of planted it there. Knowing one day I would find it. A reason to start the fight." A sense of convition rang in my voice.

"It's not just that," Alice spoke up sitting down on my bed, "Other incedents have happened all around the world. More and more vampires are descovering the Volturi's real nature. They want to throw them out of power. The Volturi think we are part of the rebellion." She had a glassy look to her eyes, they held no feeling.

"Yes, but while we were unaware the Volturi have always been finding a way for a fight." Said Carlisle.

"And I was the weakest link," I spoke just above a whisper.

**a.n/ Thanks for reading! It's getting better promise, the drama is only getting started...**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything, no copyright infragement intended. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, of course. **

**Please try to review, and critic. It would make my week**

**Love always, Jiselle!**


	10. Chapter 9

a.n/ Thanks everyone who is reading along! I know I'm slow at updating, truth is…I need to be inspired to write. I hope you all find this chapter good, I really tried to make it interesting. So please review if you can. Here's to you if you have stuck with me this long. I love you lots!

**This story is only getting started, and if it takes me a year to write it, which at my sluggish pace that just might be the case, I will finish this story. I will promise you all that****. I can't thank you enough or show you my gratitude but through this text. **

**Hopefully this chapter shows how thankful I am for you guys. Enjoy dears…**

The week dragged on with no meaning. My parents still made me go to school with them, they said nothing would get in the way of my education. The future was distant so they were only a little worried. While I was a mess. I tried my hardest, making an attempt at least.

I still felt guilt wash over me now and then. Jasper would ease my worries with a single caress of his power. Sometimes I wanted to feel guilty, but Jasper wouldn't have it. He told me to not be anxious or guilty, everything was going to be fine. He was the only one to feel what I was actually feeling. My father could hear my thoughts and was slightly worried about me.

I would get ready for school, eat breakfast then just go. I didn't talk to anyone unless they asked me a question directly.

A huge pound echoed in my ears. I looked up from my reading of the novel **'**_**To Kill A Mockingbird'. **_My father smashed his fist down onto the granite countertop.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He paused, letting his eyes soften, "Stop moping around, there is no time for that."

"Sorry." I muttered looking back down to the book in my hands.

"Things are only going to get harder, but we are going to get through this _together._" He gazed down at me in golden fury. That was true, it was only going to get harder. We weren't quite sure what was ahead for us. Alice was having troubles seeing the future. The Volturi were working through her holes, finding ways around her unusual sight.

Suddenly my whole family appeared behind him into the kitchen. My mother stood to his right, taking his hand. She looked concerned her dark mane framed around her alabaster face like feathers.

Jacob stood to Edward's left. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His skin was golden, his hair shining but lacking sheen. He was huge, even next to Emmett.

"I just feel like it's all my fault, could you stand this guilt I'm feeling?" I asked all of them. Their emotions started to paint themselves on their faces.

"That's just the problem, sweetie. They want you to feel guilty. You have done nothing wrong. You were so young, how could you know." My mother spoke her rich voice laced with purity and concern.

"The pack is in on this. Everything will be fine." Jacob heaved, his broad shoulders getting broader.

"I don't want to bring everyone into this. I'll go to Volterra myself, if it keeps this almost-war under wraps." I couldn't look them in the eyes, but I heard there protesting growls.

"You will never." My father spit out, like venom. My mother put a hand on his face soothing him.

"This was bound to happen any ways with or without your help." Alice sounded confident. I slapped my book shut and stood up with the most fluid motion.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I announced trying to run up the stairs. They were all so much faster than I was.

Emmett stopped me gently picking me up half way down the stairs. I sighed when he stood me up right back in front of my family. He kept a steady arm around me, in case I wanted to get away again. I showed him that I didn't plan on going anywhere. He released me but still stood close by.

"What's the deal? Is there something you want to tell me?" I questioned, meeting all of their gazes.

Carlisle cleared his voice, he sounded nervous. "We are all going away, for some time."

_No_, I breathed.

"But…we just got settled here. I don't want to go anywhere unfamiliar." I could feel the tears beginning to swell up under my eyelids as I press my eyes closed.

"I know, we are all so sorry. There is nothing else we can do." Bella, my mother tried to stay calm.

"Is Jake coming with us?" I asked looking over to him.

"We don't know, it's up to him." My father spoke.

"Say _yes._" I whispered walking over to him. Placing a hand on his broad chest, I showed him our friendship and how much I longed for how he befriended me.

"I don't see why not." Jake finally answered.

_Thanks. _I mouthed. He just nodded looking distant.

xxxxxxxxx

That night, I couldn't sleep. All my clothes and my most precious belonging were packed and ready for the next day. We were going somewhere South East of Brazil. They told me it was called Isle Esme. Carlisle had bought it for grandma Esme some time ago. It was a secluded island where we could be safe.

There was a scratching at my windowpane. I jumped up from my laying position. I threw the covers off of me and walked slowly over to the window. Jake was hanging on outside, urging me to open the window. I did so, and he climbed in. His hair was wind blown from running. He pulled me into his arms, saying nothing. He picked me up a little and I wound my legs around his waist. He sat down on the bed. I was still tangled with him. He held my head under his chin, stroking my hair. Saying nothing.

"Why so sad?" I said after some time. I stoked his golden russet face. He leaned into my touch. My family was gone hunting. He had returned early.

He shook his head back and forth like he couldn't find the fight words to say.

"I don't want you to have to go through this. Your pain hurts me too." His eyes were dark but still warm as they gazed into mine.

"Don't feel my pain. It is yours not to feel."

"I can't help it. You effect me…"His words fell off, his voice breaking.

"Why is that?" I pushed his down and curled up against his chest. His arms encircled me at once. His lip found my neck and started to brush little kisses as soft as the flutter of butterfly wings.

"Because I love you." He sounded ashamed.

I shuddered, "I'm so scared you're going to get hurt."

He laughed a throaty laugh, "Me? I'm worried about you."

"Aren't werewolves suppose to hare vampires. Then why do you _love me?_"

He pondered to think then clicked his tongue, "Because…your different. You're neither a vampire nor a human. You're special. That's why I like you. I knew I loved you since the first time I saw you."

"Ew, that's gross Jake. I was just a baby." I laughed my whole body shaking with his.

"I didn't love you like that. I just wanted the best for you." He chuckled then seized.

"I see." I stopped thinking and speaking, just lay there. I felt content in his arms. Warm bubbled in my stomach, spreading to all my limbs. Before I could think, I reached my neck so that is faces where staring right at each other. I closed my eyes and lightly brushed my lips to his. I grazed his top lip pulling a little, letting my lips linger gently on his.

"Nessie." He said, "This isn't right."

"What's to be wrong? I love you." I whispered kissing the corner of his mouth he kissed me back lightly.

"Without your parents knowing," He paused to think, "Well let's face it they will probably kill me now."

"Why don't they kill me? I'm the one you kissed you first." I smile stroking his muscled bare chest.

"That is true. But I participated in the act. So I'm just as guilty as you are. You look tired." He brushed his large thumb under my swelling eyelid.

"Just a little bit." I sighed. He cradled me then pushed me under my covers.

"Time for bed." He sighed lazily also. He lay next to me holding my hand.

"Goodnight Jake." I murmured before subsuming to unconsciousness.

a.n/ Did you like? I really liked writing it. I wanted them to 'hook up' before they went to the island. I think it would be better for the plot of the upcoming chapters. So please stay tuned I will try to update sometime next week. I'm usually out at dance 24/7 after school. So be patient with me and don't hold any of my promises to me. Thanks so much again. There probably are grammar mistakes, but please excuse them. I was very tired when I wrote this. Click that little button below and we're all good. Bye for now!

Love always, Jiselle Alexa 


	11. Chapter 10

**a.n/ So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm starting another story but I also wanted to finish this one. Thanks for all your constant support. Please continue to read and review, even if I had a horrible writers block. **

**Much love, Jiselle...**

_**Chapter 10**_

The plane ride had made me stiff and moody. I didn't want to deal with any problems right now. But I knew we still had many ahead.

"Hey sleepy head." Jacob's hushed voice soothed me, "We're almost there." I looked out of the small window, indeed we were. All I could see was ocean and a continent coming up. I squeezed his hand under the blanket.

I hadn't told my parents yet about Jacob and I. We had alot going on already. I didn't want to add any more madness to the already mad situation.

I was treated this like a vacation in my mind, even though I knew the raw reality.

"What are you thinking about?" He looked at me through amber eyes that melted me to my core.

"Everything." And then I touched his hand to mine, wanting to tell him about our little secret. Then I realized I couldn't, my father would listen in. I huffed, so much for that idea.

I looked back to the rest of my family, they pretended to be sleeping, most of them. Alice was on her I-phone playing a game.

I closed my eyes and relaxed against the head rest. This was going to be a long trip. I could feel it.

The sun was bright and warm. It felt good on my pale skin. I missed the sun and all it's glory. Forks was always so gloomy and our new place wasn't so nice either.

"There it is." My father pointed to an island the roase from the azul water. The boat we were all packed in was going fast and we would be there soon. Then I could finally relax.

"This is my room, I called it." I placed my luggage on the huge king bed as fast as I could. The room was painted a pale pink and a white bedspread looked amazing with the room. The room was large with a deck the overlooked the island.

When I got settled and showered, I jogged down to the main floor. Everyone was gathered around looking serious.

"Renesmee we are disgussing the Volturi's plan of action." Carlisle said, motioning me to take a seat next to my parents. My mother put her arm around me instictively.

"What if it's coming from all sides, not just the Volturi." Jasper spoke.

"It has to be them." Alice corrected, "They want any excuse to have a fight...." She groaned rubbing her temples, "If I could see anything." She looked very stressed."

"Ness, why don't you and Jacob go and explore the island?" My mother suggested, giving me a slight push.

After we were out of the house the humidity hit me. "Woah, it's hot out here." Jacob nodded, when we walked far enough away from the house he laced his fingers with mine. I smiled up at him, totally content.

The jungle was beautiufl and a luscious green.

"It's all so crazy, I was hoping we would have a chance at normal." He laughed, a deep throated chuckle.

"When has our lives ever been normal."

"Well...I suppose that's true." A motion in my side vision made me tense, so did Jacob. I turned, but nothing was there. It was too big to have been an animal. A jungle cat, perhaps?

"Did you see that?" I asked Jake curling to his side.

"Yeah..." His nostrils flared, and I put a hand on his bicep to keep him under control.

"Just relax it was proabably just a large animal."

"It was too fast, way too fast." He was still tense, so I urged him forward to continue our walk. I didn't want to let it show that I was just alarmed as he was.

We had circled the whole island and was now coming back to the small cresent beach not to far from the big house.

Something began to take form in the shadows of the falling sun.

"Nahuel?" I chocked. He looked sinister. His eyes crimson, and harsh. His movements were rigid and lethal. Jacob jumped in front of me, he was rigid too.

"What are you doing here?" I quesitoned. Jacob was shaking and I rubbed his back lightly, trying to soothe him. Something was different about Nahuel, he wasn't like he was before. I tried to step around Jake, but he stopped me.

"What _happened _to you?" I paused, "Why are you even here?"

"I'm so sorry, but I have to do _this._" His words were a hiss in the fading light, "If you don't come, they will slaughter you're family."

His words we not making sense to me. I looked around his neck. The charm of the Volturi, I should have known.

"How could you betray us?" Jacob shouted, "I knew I never liked you." Jacob almost leaped, but I grabbed onto him fastly, holding him back.

"It was not my choice, it was what was right." The half vampire hissed, though he looked more like full now.

"It was your choice, but how could you? The Volturi they are evil." Nahuel just kept mumbling I'm sorry. Finally he lunged at me grabbing my throat, it threw me back against a tree. He was strong. Jacob changed in mid air, trying to claw at Nahuel. It was no use. He was stronger than all of us.

No one would know, Alice couldn't see. This was the end, and it was bittersweet. I could taste it on my tounge. This was what was right, even if it was terribly wrong.

"Take me, leave them." I breathed. Jacob in wolf form yelped from where he lay. He was bleeding out from his russet fur. I shot him a loving glance, showing him I would be okay.

"Tell mom and dad to stay out of it...and If I can. I'll try to come back." Those were my finally words until Nahuel dragged me to a boat on the other side of the island.

**a.n/ I know...harsh. But needed. So comment up, I really wanna know you're views. Thanks so much for reading. Now just click that little button down there. **

**Bye...for now. **


	12. Chapter 11

**a.n/ I apologize for not updating for 3 months. I hope some people have not lost total interest in this story because I know you all really liked it. I plan to continue it constantly now. **

** I really would like to finish this story before the summer ends, if not I will continue into the school year. Thanks so much for reading. **

**P.S. I totally understand if you have to re-read previous chapters. I would recommend to just re-read the last chapter. I wanna change some things for this story so please note those changes.**

** -Renesmee does not know about imprinting, or that Bella (her mother) used to be Jacob's flame.**

** -A lot of drama and action is soon to come. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO S. MEYER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, OR NOT EVEN THAT! HA HA.**

**I'll stop using uppercase and let you enjoy the story now. **

Chapter 11

He took me deep into the jungle. A boat was waiting by the shoreline. I pushed my mind forward, not thinking about my family worrying about me. It was just too painful. He didn't talk he only pulled me along. The boat ride to land was short. I knew where we were going, and I was dreading it very much.

Nahuel didn't talk much, I didn't either. When we got on a plane he finally spoke.

"You will never see them again." His voice was hushed and harsh. I glared at him then softened my eyes, he would not give it a second thought about killing me if I gave the wrong look, or said the wrong thing.

"Where are you taking me?" It was a simply question, and I demanded an answer.

"You know where I am taking you..." His voice dropped off. This was not the boy I met when I was a child. He was an object of manipulation. The Volturi only wanted him for one thing...to get me.

"What did they do to you? You were never this way before." I said as I looked into his crimson eyes and then looked away. His glance was cold, but then it almost turned warm.

"It's a very long story." Besides, with my churning stomach...I needed a distraction.

"We have a very long plane ride." I remarked, and he smiled. It wasn't a normal smile, it was too hard.

"My aunt and I were hunting one day when the Volturi came for us. They were looking for my father who had created me. My aunt lied about his where-a-bouts, so they killed her. She didn't know of Aro's gift then. I had no one left to be with, since I disliked my father and sisters so much. I decided to join them. They said they wanted someone 'unusual' like me. I saw what they almost did to your family, but...they seemed helpful." He paused, "I shouldn't be telling you this. You can assume the rest."

I sighed, "I guess I can." I paused to think of everything that had happened a long time ago, "I would do anything to protect my family."

"I'm actually sorry..." He said, a tint of sadness breaking through his rough voice.

"Sorry for what?" Then it hit me...the reason the Volturi wanted me to come to them. The reason Nahuel had to take me away. It was all a ploy, a plot to find out more about my family and destroy them and me with them.

After thinking so hard for most of the flight I finally fell a sleep, but it did not numb the pain. The pain of stupidity.

I woke to darkness and an awful ache in my head and in my chest. What had I done? I frantically squirmed around to get out of the grasp of something.

"Stop." The cold voice spoke. I seized and tried to look around. This place was not familiar. I wondered how long I had been out. I was lying on a cold marble floor, someones large hands were pinning me down.

"Let go of me." I whimpered. My eyes fluttered open to the scene around me. Dark vampires in dark clothing to match. This was my worse nightmare.

The room was like one of a castle and all eyes were on me. I knew these people too well.

"Welcome..." Aro's voice drifted down to me. He smiled, and I cringed away from him. I couldn't find my voice, a lump rose in my throat. I choked back sobs...I had to be strong, for them.

"We do not mean harm." His snowy hand cupped my face.

I didn't want this intruder in my mind...I pushed him away metaphorically. He suddenly looked unstable. Then a look of astonishment came across his onion skin face.

"This is beyond what I thought." Oh no, he read all of my thoughts. I knew this was the end, and I was ready for it. Body, and mind I was ready to face my fate. He put up a hand to calm the chatter of the guard behind him.

"I cannot hear your thoughts Miss Cullen?" He phrased it more like a question.

"You can't?"

"You didn't know of this...ability?"

"No, I didn't."

"It was like you shocked me. I felt distaste on my tongue and then I felt myself pulling away when I didn't want to."

"I didn't know." I tried to convince him.

"Psh. She is lying. Can't you tell?" Jane stepped forward and eyed me.

"I'm not and you know too Jane, I stopped you from hurting me. I just didn't realize it at the time. I thought my mother had put up her shield around me." I eyed her and she glared back at me. She was fuming.

"Is this true Jane?" Aro asked her.

"Yes...sadly." She spat, she was raging, so her brother, Alec came over to calm her.

"We know you took the amulet." Aro said trying to go easy on me.

"I'm sorry, I did not know it was yours'." I decided to play it nice, that's what my parent's had always taught me.

"Yes, well...it is more than that." I nodded my head in agreement. I realized I was still sitting on the ground so I stood up. More of the guard had joined. He continued, "We want more hybrids like you. To show just how powerful the Volturi is." I shuddered at the thought.

"I would never." I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, we assumed you would oppose. So I will give you a choice, join or your family get's a visit from us." My inner voice shouted, 'Try to get out! Leave!'

I knew the decision I had to make. I didn't want to be like them. They were so different from me.

"You must choose." The leader tapped his foot, he was getting impatient.

"To save my family, I will join." Everything happened so fast. All the leaders were around me.

Caius spoke first, "We will have to go find the hybrid coven and they will help. In the mean time we need to know everything about hybrids so we can breed them."

"I thought you needed me." I was shaking now, I couldn't believe what they would do to just show they were powerful.

Aro spoke, "Oh, we do need you young one. You will be of great help to us." Darkness clouded my vision and I was placed in a cellar. Jane smiled at me,

"Enjoy your time here." She turned to walk out of the jail then paused, "We will get you when we need you."

As soon as she left, sobs overtook me. How could I have been so stupid. I didn't want my parent's and family to come and find this mess I made. I prayed that Jacob hadn't heard where Nahuel was taking me. I would join in my family's place to save them. I had a feeling the Volturi were lying, you could never trust them.

_**a.n/ And...the drama and action starts. I know some of it does not make sense, but it will. Please review and I will update faster!**_

_** If no one reviews I will stop with this story... I just can't waste my time on something no one care's about. I hope all the grammar issues were taking care of due to my new software.**_

_**Thanks for reading, **_

_**dreamdancer96**_


	13. Chapter 12

**a.n/ Thanks for all of the reviews, it makes me so happy! A lot of things in this story are probably not making any sense now, but they will. This story is going to be longer than I thought, which is a good thing. So far, this is my longest story on FF. **

** I will be splitting either this chapter or the next chapter into 2 parts, not only to help me, but to give a cliffhanger to you! I'm so evil, I know. **

** Well If you would like to please review again, it would mean so much to me. **

Chapter 12

Days and nights swirled together into one long period. The dark musty cellar in the jail held the pain of my mistake. I was just a little girl, I meant nothing to the Volturi. They were going to use to me, just to show how powerful they really were.

My family (gulp) had told me people were doubting their power, but I didn't know it was this bad.

Tears constantly flowed, and sometimes Nahuel would come in and give me water, but no blood. My throat ached and burned to no end, but I tried not to think about it.

I was glad my family wasn't coming. They wouldn't see this mess I had made. I could die in peace and no burden would be on them. My thought's flowed in and out of my empty cavity of a head.

Silence. This type of noise was nice. It was peaceful and calm. Then, the steel door opened letting some light in. Jane stepped through, her face held no emotion.

The keys in her hand tinkered and then she unlocked the door to my cell.

"Get out." Her voice held no emotion. I scrambled to get out, my muscles aching from sitting for too long. "We need your help." She spoke. I followed her to another room. It was past the sitting room and past other 'office rooms' til we went into a large conference room. It was much more present time than the castle room.

They all sat around, staring at me. "Please sit." Aro spoke. I did, but I felt more uncomfortable.

"Jane said you needed my help?" I asked.

"Yes, we do." He paused to look around, "We need you to call your parent's and make them come to us."

"But...you said if I joined then they would be left alone." I almost shrieked. My heart dropped

"We changed our minds." A grin spread across his evil face.

"I can't." It was a simply denial.

"If you are incapable we will start the war sooner, and show how powerful we really are." Flashes danced through my head. The war, my family fighting to protect me. It would be a blood bath that no one would survive. They would win. And I would die with my family.

"You just want a reason to fight." I said with conviction. My mouth popped open, I couldn't believe I had just said that. Their faces were a mirror of shock.

"You think my family is trying to over take you. It's just the opposite, it's the rest of the world. Please let them be." I begged. This was my last plea, maybe even the last words I would speak.

"No. You will call them now and tell them you were taken into the Amazon to be with Nahuel and his sisters." Aro demanded.

But...that would mean my family would not know the Volturi were coming. Alice could see, Alice would see the Volturi coming.

"Alice will see you coming."

Aro spoke, "No she won't if Nahuel had been planning of it. She can't see hybrids. Call, and don't mention us, dear."

I picked up the phone if front of me, my whole hand was shaking. I dialed the number of my father's cell phone. I held my breath hoping he would not answer.

"Hello." My father's velvety voice was the best sound in the world. I almost started crying.

"Daddy? It's Nessie." My voice broke.

"Sweetie...where are you?" His voice was panic stricken now.

"Don't worry. I'm with Nahuel and his family. I decided to go with him." I gulped, this lie was not easy to tell.

"Why would you leave?" He asked.

"I knew you wouldn't let me." How true my words were.

"We are coming to get you." He said.

"I know. Come to get me in the Amazon at their place on Sunday. Okay? I have to tell them you are coming. They aren't used to covens as big as you." I hoped that hint would help for them to know bring the wolves.

"Okay. We will be there soon. I love you so much, never leave us again." He was getting choked up too. What had I done?

"Love you too. Bye." I was dead now, I was no longer a living person. I hung up the phone and dropped my head in defeat.

"It's for the best. They never really loved you." Jane hissed. I knew that was a lie, but I had no words. All I had was hurt, tons and tons of it.

Aro told me would be leaving tomorrow to meet my family. I didn't want to go and see the end for them, knowing it was all my fault. There had had to be some loop hole. Some way to get the amulet. I realized it was at home. Safely tucked away in my jewelery box. It would be no help to me here and now. I reached into my pocket and felt a bulky shape. Of course, I had forgot I had put it in my jean shorts. I stared at it's shape and the rock itself. It glimmered back at me. It's color was the same as the Volturi's eyes.

A smile almost spread across my face. This, would be my way out.

Alec came to get me from the jail cell. He said that they had a room for me. It was a beautiful room. It reminded me of my room back home. It was plain, without many decorations.

"If you need anything come and get me." Alec said before silently walking out. I searched the closet. There were many nice clothes in my size. Most of the clothes were of darker colors. I opened a chest in the corner of the large room where the Volturi guards clothes were packed safely away. I suppressed a shutter as I looked at their crest. _Never_. I said in my mind.

After much searching I changed into a dark pair of jeans, black peep toe heels, and a black cashmere sweater that fit my curves perfectly. They also had a curling iron in the bathroom so I did my hair and brushed it. With days of lacking hygiene it felt nice to take a shower.

I tucked the amulet in the chest at the very bottom. They wouldn't find it there. I crossed my fingers and prayed they wouldn't.

I locked my door and walked down the long dark hallway. Vampires passed and nodded. I nodded back and said hello in Italian. To pretend I was just like them was hard. But I had too. I imagined the look on my parent's and Jake's faces when they saw me standing with them. My dark cloak obvious. I couldn't think the rest of my plan. I was afraid of getting caught.

I sat through a meeting while Aro talked about the plan. Everyone was quiet and no one looked around. Their eyes were glued to him. It was just so odd, I really didn't know what to think of anything.

Aro excused me after some time, I guessed they were going to be talking more about their plan of action.

I slipped on a nightgown and snuggled into the huge king bed. I tried to sleep for hours, but sleep never found me. My eyes got heavy and half way through the night I fell deep into sleep.

**a.n/ So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't much and I'm sorry it was a filler but you guys needed to here the 'plan'. Please review if you would like. Thanks for reading! -dreamdancer96**


	14. Chapter 13 Part 1

**a.n/ Hello everyone. I hope you are just excited for this chapter as I am. I'm not sure how I will be doing the next couple chapters...I think this one and the next are going to split into two. We only have a couple chapters and the epilogue left. Thanks for sticking with me through out the whole ride. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel, only if you guys want one. So when you review either say yes or no.**

**I think I will be getting a beta for my next story. I'm not sure if I will or not. I may be asking a very good friend of mine to beta...but we will see. :)**

**Also, I started another story called "Glitter in the Air", it's an Edward and Bella all human story, so please go check that out. It's not showing up on my profile for some reason so just search it or try going to my profile. Thanks so much and make sure to check my new story out. I'm super excited for it! Enjoy everyone...**

_Chapter 13_

Light hit my eyes and I tried to snuggle deeper into the soft down comforter. I was still being shaken and it was starting to make me sick.

"Mrs. Cullen it's time for us to leave." Alec's voice was soft, but his hands were not. I squinted up at him. I was too comfy and I didn't want to go face my fate. It was just too hard. I tried not to think about it. Breaking down in front of Alec was not a good idea.

"Okay." I nodded as I slowly got out of bed. Not slow enough, as soon as I stood up a wave of vertigo hit me. Everything became white and shaky and I felt a firm hand on my arm to guide me to the bathroom.

"Get ready and meet everyone in the lobby in 30 minutes." Alec's voice held little emotion and then he was gone, just like the wind.

I stared in the mirror for minutes. I couldn't move a muscle, grief was in my heart and I didn't want to see the outcome of my mistakes. I was young, you were suppose to make little mistakes, but not huge ones that could destroy your whole family and your whole world.

When I could finally move I ran a brush through my soft waves, and applied concealer under my eyes. I was never one to get dark circles, but they were very evident now.

After a little while I picked out a black blouse (yes, black because that was all the Volturi wore!)

and lace leggings with knee high scrunch booties. Who knew the Volturi had a good sense of fashion? Alice would have been proud...if she were here. Then I felt sadness with that though, a wave of home sickness. I slumped down the wall and began to sob quietly. If they heard me they would send someone in to check on me. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

I would never be whole again. Even if somehow I miraculously survived this, which was a slim chance. I remember thinking how I thought Nahuel was an object of manipulation and now I was the object.

The crying seized, but I still felt pain. I stood up and dusted myself off. A wave of power surrounded me. I could do this! I felt the conviction and urge to protect my family pass through my slender body.

I unlatched the lock on the trunk and pushed past the guards uniform til I found what I was looking for. This was my only way out, if I had one at all. I kissed the gem and said a silent prayer. It was out of my hands now.

I wasn't paying much attention as the Guard and Aro were making plans on how to attack. We were on the Volturi's private jet somewhere over the Atlantic. I had situated myself in the back corner of the jet so no one could see me. I hugged my knee's to my chest and held back the sobs. I only caught parts of their conversation.

Aro said, "We will come in from the North East to the west bank of the river and pass through there by their camp. They will be waiting there." I hid my face in the space between my knee's and my stomach. I couldn't hear anymore without pain overtaking my heart.

"Should we attack first hand or wait?" Felix asked, you could hear the smile in his voice. It made me sick. I wanted to scream and cry and demand for them to stop the jet. I knew that would never happen because I would die without giving it a second thought.

"Renesmee dear," Aro called to me, and I looked up through squinted eyes, "We need your help." He demanded, trying to smile.

"No you don't." I mumbled. He shook his head and clicked his tongue in distaste.

"Suite your self." His answer surprised me. I thought he would surely ask questions of me until he got every last bit of information out of me. I was glad to be wrong.

The pilot came over the intercom, "We are expected to arrive at the Rio airport in 2 hours and 23 minutes. Please enjoy the rest of your flight." Even the soothing voice of the pilot couldn't calm my nerves and heartache.

I rode the rest of the way lost in my head. I couldn't even think a coherent thought until we landed. Then, I thought of my family and how the only way of getting out of this was by helping them. I wasn't sure how the gem worked, but I had an idea. Hopefully my hunch was right.

After landing we split up into groups. I would be in the back so my family would not try to turn back. I didn't want to at first, but then again it would make my plan so much easier. The green of the jungle looked other-worldly and the sunlight made their skin glow slightly in the shadows. After waiting next to Felix, which was not comfortable at all...Jane gave the nod and the first group started running towards my family...in the clearing. My stomach lurched as the second group dispatched. My group was coming up next. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my mind wandered to my mothers words, _"Dear, you are so special. You just can't see it yet. But soon, you will. You will make us so proud no matter what you do with your life." _

I wiped a tear from my face before anyone could see. Then my group started moving, so I followed as I clutched the ruby in my hand. This was it, and I had never felt more powerful.

I could hear them...talking. Aro was talking friendly to my family and Jacob. My family wasn't saying anything, but when they catch my scent they will surely come after me...through them.

The Volturi would take it as an act of violence towards them if they tried to break through their guard. I couldn't think of the rest.

"Then why are you here?" My father asked Aro. His voice, I missed his voice so much. I felt the pain spread through my chest again.

I could finally see them. They looked so strong, but they stood no chance against the Volturi.

My mother whispered something to my father and he looked over my way. The rest of my family could not see me because the rest of the group was blocking me and my scent.

I sent a wave of thoughts right towards him. _'Pretend like you don't see me. This is not what it looks like.' _

I made sure to make no eye contact. Instead I glared into Felix's muscled back. This was the moment. I pulled out the Ruby. I put it gently around my neck and I heard the hiss's and growl's from part of the guard that could see me. Jane looked back and eyed me. A smile played on her lips...I smiled back.

"This was your mistake!" I said almost above a whisper. Now, everyone was looking at me.

I took the gem and held it between my hands. If the ancient books were right, this was sure to work...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**a.n/ Ta da! It was short because if I made it too long it would get very boring. The second part will be posted at the end of the week. **

**Thanks so much for reading I love you all lots! Please review if you can. **

**Reviews are like Renesmee's love for her family, they are endless. **

**Love, **

**dreamdancer96**


	15. Chapter 13 Part 2

**a.n/ Yeah, I know...you all hate me for not updating. But after having a total writers block, I just decided to go with my gut. I hope this is what you were hoping for. I worked really hard on this story, and we are so close to the end. If I get a good response I will possibly write a sequel. It's just this chapter and the epilogue and we are finished! **

**Thanks for hanging on for the crazy ride, I love you all so much. Your reviews and comments mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy the last installments in this story. **

_**If All Else Perished...**_

__I looked into the loving eyes or my family. I could do this for them. The demons and monsters in my world could destroy me, but as long as they were safe I would be content.

Everything went in slow motion. This had to go just right, if it didn't I would lose, we would lose.

The Volturi glared at me...they were waiting, but they already knew what I was doing. If you could do anything to save the ones you loved, how could you not do it, no matter the price? I took the ruby and held it in my palm. I took all of my energy all of my power and pulled at the part of me that was most important. My mother's strength, my father's loyalism and all of the power in me. I put that all into each and every faucet of the gem.

The color or the jewel, was just the say as the Volturi's, and I despised it. I felt the power transfer, only seconds have passed. But it felt like years.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a sharp breath, it hurt. Then it all happened. Everything went black and I slipped into the unknown.

_Darkness. Darkness. All I could see, all I could touch, all I could smell and taste. Was I dead? How sweet it is, I am so peaceful. A feather tickled my cheek. It made me giggle. This wasn't hell like I had feared, this was heaven. _

_The voice that came to me was broken. _"Wake...honey...you...safe." _Was all I could make out. The voice was so sweet to my deaf ears. I smiled, I could feel it tug on my...lips. _

I was alive. I was feeling. Maybe, just maybe I actually did it.

"Please wake up." My mother sobbed. I felt her tears, even though she could shed none. I was so calm and warm in my darkness...I did't want to leave. But I had to return. I had to go back the the people who had needed me the most.

My eyes shot open and I gasped, "Did I do it?" My dry voice cracked. My mother's eyes showed relief, my father sighed and took my hand. One person was missing...

My father's smile took over my mind, he looked so proud, "Yes." Was the only thing his wonderful voice muttered. I breathed in and out, enjoying the sensation.

"You scared me so much, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." My mothers dark honey eyes were serious with concern, but they softened as she smoothed down my hair. I was very uncomfortable on the cold jungle floor.

"How did I do it?" I asked her as she took my other hand, the one my father was not holding.

"Because...like I told you. You are so special." She couldn't seem prouder, and that made my small heart swell, "The Volturi crippled with pain when you put all of your energy into the Ruby. How did you know how to do that?" She asked as she gleamed.

I shrugged, "I had a dream. I knew why the Volturi protected it in there keeping. While I was staying with them, one night when they thought I was sleeping I overheard Jane and Alec outside my door. They talked about how foolish they were for planting the Ruby there in the first place."

Alice stepped forward, she was bouncing slightly, "I knew you would catch on. I had a vision after you left, but I kept it to my self." My parent's shot her a look, "C'mon, I knew she would figure everything out." She smiled, "The reason they keep it locked up is because it can destroy them and there power. When the Romanian's wanted to overthrow them around the 13th century they made a gem that could only defy them, and only them. For hundreds of years the Volturi treasured it, if anyone had enough power to manipulate it, then they would surely fall."

"They were so wrapped up in power. They couldn't see how it would effect them." I paused, "How do you know all of this Alice, besides having the vision, of course?" She grinned, her little face pinched up.

"While you were busy crying over the gem. I did some researching in Carlisle's library." She giggled as my father shot her a look for the second time.

"You are one devious little thing. But Alice, she could of got really hurt." My father pointed out to her, as he sat me up. My head was a little sore, but other than that I felt fine.

"I have a lot of faith in my niece. I knew she could do it, she is so powerful." She pulled me up and hugged me with one arm. "You are just tapping in to those powers." She gleamed, just liked everyone else was. You could feel the anxious tension going away by the second.

I was passed around to everyone. Emmett gave me a bear hug, Rosalie scolded me for causing her to worry so much, Jasper made me feel better, Esme planted sweet kisses on my face, and Carlisle hugged me tightly. The only person missing was Jake. My Jake.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. My father looked over my where the trees in the jungle thickened. I nodded to over there. But I still had one question.

"Why did they leave?" I asked my mother as she embraced me.

"You took their power from them, but not for long, they will return to having their power, but you also caused them pain. They took the gem with them as you passed out."

"Okay." Was all I had to say. I was very tired and fatigued.

"Can I go talk to Jake?" I asked her, she nodded and kissed my forehead one last time.

When I came up to Jake. He was stiff and kept his distance.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was afraid of his answer. My insides were churning, he looked so sad and serious.

"Do you know how much pain you have caused me...?" He asked, the pain evident in his amber eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I tried to step closer to him, but he stepped back from me. "I did it to save you and my family. If I let them hurt you because of me, I couldn't live."

He eyed me, his eyes were getting softer. "You don't understand..." His face was contorted in pain. "It wasn't your fault in the first place. They wanted you to come."

"I know that now. But it was the only way to get out of a fight, or worse, a war." He huffed and dropped his head.

"I thought I had lost you." His voice was soft. I had never seen him so broken. Before I knew it, I was in his arms. Quietly I sobbed. He held on to me too. We were a pair, too crippled with fate.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear.

"Forever." I said back as his soft lips met mine. I knew that all of this had been for nothing. It had been for something greater. I basked in the feeling of his lips on mine. I kissed him back with passion, he grabbed me tighter.

"It's time to leave!" Emmett's voice boomed from the clearing. We both pulled away and smiled. He rested his forehead against mine and I was home. Hello. Welcome. Come in and stay forever.

The silent greetings filled my mind. He was my home. My little piece of forever where I wanted to stay.

_a.n/ I know. This chapter was kinda short, but I had to get done because it's uber late. I love you all so much. I hope you liked it. 1 more chapter to come._

xoxo,

dreamdancer96


	16. Epilogue: With Love

**a.n/ This...is the end. It's sad and it's oh-so happy. **

**I'm so glad you all came on this journey with me. Thank you to all who read and reviewed!**

**I know it has been a while since I have updated, but school is kicking my butt right now. **

**Let's just say...I hate homework. This chapter is un-beta'd because she is MIA right now. **

**But it is edited by me. Thanks for everything. Have a wonderful week, lovelies.**

**P.s. Check out my new story called, which I will reveal at the end of this. (Hint: It's an All Human, Edward and Bella fi****c.)**

_Epilogue: With Love_

I didn't used to believe in fate, or destiny. I believe we all have a purpose. Mine, was to save my family.

I had never given my life much thought, but when I stepped back from it all and truly looked at it...I knew what I had been missing.

Life will change, but in my life it didn't matter who came and went in your life because most of the people would stay constant. If I failed my family. I would of also have failed my self.

For once, I was content in my skin. I didn't feel the need to overcome. I didn't feel the want to be better. I was happy, joyous. The plane ride home from the scene was calm and relaxing. The little puffy clouds of marsh mallow seemed to make me drowsy. Sleep came in little wakes. My eyelids could not fully close because of the person next to me.

He was my warmth, my sun. The reason I chose to believe in myself for once. Born to love, born to learn, but born to just exist with him.

The plane ride was short in comparison to the rest of the trip. No one talked, we just sat and I think all of us were in our own heads, sorting through everything that had just happened.

When we stepped of the jet and into Seattle I finally felt the weight being lifted off of me, I could finally just...breath. It felt so wonderful to not have any weight pressing down on your heart. I felt warm fingers thread to mine as we walked to pick up of luggage. I smiled up to Jake, he seemed excited to return home too.

RRRRRRRRR

"You look wonderfully happy." My mother kissed my forehead as we arrived home.

"I am." I sighed as she hugged me close. My father just looked on with a grin. Jake had to run off and talk to the pack. They were worried about me, and he had to tell them that the Volturi were not coming here.

"You do realize you have to return to school..." My mother said as she played with my hair. I loved the cool feel of her fingers on my scalp.

"Really?" I asked softly. I just wanted to live in this fairy tale a little longer. 

My father's face changed and he began to laugh,

"You already live in one, dear." I blushed, realizing he had read my mind.

"But, maybe you could finish this year then..." My mother's voice trailed off as she looked to my father. He just shrugged and move to sit next to mother and I.

"We have some news." He cleared his throat and I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes and leaned into my mother for support.

"Please don't take me away from my home...my life." I pleaded. I could feel the wetness seeping from my tear ducts.

"It's our lifestyle. You know that." My mother patted my hair and her hand left mine to clutch my fathers'.

"I do understand what we are." I pondered on what they were really trying to say, "Jacob goes where I go, you won't be able to keep him from me."

"We know. We already talked with him." My father smiled. My body relaxed into my mother's again. I had been taken away from him more times than necessary. I went where he did, it just made sense.

"Just...tell me. Where are we moving too?"

"Carlisle and I got a job at the Chicago Trinity Hospital. It gives you just enough time to finish out the school year."

"It's so far away from Grandpa and the pack and Grandma Sue."

"We know. But we already talked with them and they agreed to take visits."

"Okay." I replied, "If it's for the best."

"It is." My mother smiled tightly and she released her hold on me.

"I'm really tired, can I go rest?" I asked them.

"Of course you can." Dad said.

I didn't feel like brushing my hair or teeth. I was simply too tired. I slipped into some sweats and pushed down the covers. Never in my life had I been so happy to feel my bed's soft contours and plush padding.

Someone lightly tapped on my door, "Come in." I snuggled into my bed as Jacob took form beside me.

He brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my nose.

"I'm so proud of you." His voice was just a whisper.

"You seemed upset..."

"Not anymore. I can never stay mad at you, I didn't even have a valid reason too."

We both silently laughed at this. No matter where Jake and I's relationship would go, we would always be friends. The best of friends.

"I believe my parent's already talked to you about the move in a couple of months."

"Yes. They did. I informed the pack today, and they understood that I have to go too."

"But you have too stay with the pack. They mean so much to you..." I didn't even know why I was arguing, I wanted him to go everywhere with me. It just wouldn't be home without him.

His eyes changed from dark to light in an instant, "You mean so much more." I could feel his sweet breath on my face and I wanted to taste him. I leaned in just as he did. Our lips touched for an instant, then smashed together with more need.

I knotted my hand in his silky opaque hair. He brushed his fingers along my neck and I could not only feel the need in his lush lips, but also in his actions.

I was made to love him, to complete him. There was no turning back, nothing to be afraid of.

Love was unrequited, but it was also deserved. Everyone deserved this.

RRRRRRR

I woke to the unusual warm, morning sun pouring through my window and into my sleepy eyes. I tried to get up from my comfy bed, ready to start the day, but I was stuck. I looked over to the other side of my huge victorian bed to see Jake's large body sprawled out. He looked adorable. Shirtless, of course and he had a little grin on his plump lips.

If I could of taken a picture I would have. I would keep this memory for ever in the safe vault that is my heart. I sighed and decided to lay down again, because Jacob had his firm arm around me. I snuggled closer into his exposed skin and I could smell pine trees and his body wash.

After a while, my eyelids started to drift again. I felt a huge hand brushing through my hair and I gazed up to a smiling Jake.

"Good morning." I stretched against him and he clutched me tighter.

"Aren't you worried that your parents will see us together?" He asked with a confidential look.

"No...I think it's pretty clear to them. Besides, they can't stop me." I was now smiling along with Jake and it couldn't of felt better.

I was happy to get to that place, where you knew everything was going to be fine, as long as your family was fine.

"I cannot express how proud I am of you." He whispered huskily in my year. It sent a shiver down my spine and I caved into his lean; muscled body.

"Thank you." I mumbled softly, it was the only thing I could think of.

"Ness, time for school!" My mother yelled from down stairs and I groaned inside.

"I guess some good things, can never last." I made my 4th attempt to get up and he pulled me back down. He planted a chaste kiss on my lips, before kissing both my eyelids.

Life, would be better. It would be full. I will not feel hungry for love again, because how could you when the love of your life will always be there.

This is where my story ends, but I have eternity to live my life. Live yours to it's fullest.

With Love,

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

(September 22, 2010) Port Angeles, Washington

**a.n/ That is the end, my friends. Thank you for reading this all the way through. I have eons to owe you, because that is how long it took me to write this. I apologize. Now, I am off to begin my new story, The Good Samaritan. It's my first all human story, so please go check it out.**

**Twitter: jiselle96**

**Tumblr. . **


End file.
